1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing techniques and, more particularly, to a data diffusion processing technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional data processing technique, the control center directly controls every data unit. For example, when processing picture data in a picture zone of 3×3=6 units, the picture variation is controlled by data inputted through X-axis and Y-axis. When updating the picture, the control center inputs data through X-1 and Y-1 to substitute data at the first unit, and then inputs data through X-2 and Y-2 to substitute data at the second unit, and then inputs data through X-3 and Y-3 to substitute data at the third unit, and therefore update of the picture is done.
When updating a motion picture at a screen, the control center needs to uninterruptedly scan and update the value of every unit through X-axis and Y-axis so as to keep the content of the display at the screen continuously changed as desired. Therefore, the control center needs to continuously send a big amount of control commands to every unit and to renew the original value of every unit, keeping the motion picture moving.
Because the control center needs to transmit a big amount of data, a big burden will be given to the control center if the number of units in the picture zone surpasses a certain value, resulting in a picture update delay error. Further, when the conventional data processing technique is applied to the processing of a big scale motion picture in which the distance of every unit is at least several hundred kilometers, different units may receive same data at different times due to different position distances, resulting in a picture update time error and picture processing failure.